


Bilbo of Erebor

by moosefrog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Fanart, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: Bilbo decides to remain in Erebor and has to make some adjustments to his wardrobe. Just because he lives among dwarves is no reason to let his fabulous Hobbit fashion-sense grow lax!





	Bilbo of Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> He was fussy about his jacket. It had to be a green velvet jacket but not one of those greens that is so deep it is nearly black. Not a green that hides in the shadows, he wanted a green that brings to mind summer days and mint bonbons. It was a challenge for the tailor but that wasn’t the end of things… for Bilbo ALSO wanted a floral patterned lining. They had to send away to the Shire for a bolt of cloth. Well, several, actually, but it wasn’t time and money ill-spent for Bilbo started a bit of a trend among the dandier dwarves and before Bilbo could commission more clothes with the floral cloth it had all been bought up! Bilbo’s finding he has to put a bit of effort in to out-do his dwarven admirers! Er, not that it’s a _competition_ , of course. Except it totally is! A teeny little bit.


End file.
